


Happy Fourth of July

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Bottom Liam, Careful Zayn, Fireworks, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fourth of July, Hurt Liam, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Liam, Nervous Zayn, Nervousness, On the Road Again Tour, San Diego, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of America's independence might turn into a celebration of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't know about you guys but I'm a little proud of myself for getting this up so close to the holiday it takes place in. Also I don't know about the laws in California so we're just gonna assume that what the boys are doing is completely legal. Finally, Flux, Sky Lounge, and Hard Rock Cafe are all real clubs in San Diego that you should totally check out if you are in the area. (Even if you don't agree with the uniform choices.)

            BOOM!

            The sky lit up with bursts of color and light.

            BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! More light and color filled the night.

            “This is amazing!” Niall yelled from where he was standing. A good few meters from where the couples were laid out on blankets. Him and a couple of the crew members were setting off fireworks while the other enjoyed the view. “Why the hell don’t we have this in our country?”

            “We have fireworks in the U.K, Niall,” Liam yelled, over hearing the boy’s comment.

            “Yeah but we don’t have a special reason to set them off.”

            While not being American Niall was very excited for the Fourth of July. Before they came over to the states he somehow convinced management to let them light off fireworks in the middle of the dessert to celebrate the national holiday. While Liam was sure Niall was committing some form of treason by liking American Independence Day so much he did appreciate the view. And the view was darling Zayn’s beautiful skin being lit by different colored fire.

            Oh yes Zayn had been looking extremely sexy today. By the pool, chest glistening and tattoos sparkling in the sunlight, at sunset, body washed in purple and orange, and now face lit by stars and fireworks. It had honestly been the perfect day and it was only going to get better.

            “Last batch lads!” someone called. Liam was too busy staring at Zayn to figure out who. He was drawn back though when the sky suddenly exploded with light and sound.

            “Yeah!!!” Louis cheered as various fireworks went off, one right after the other. Filling the sky with light for a full minute. When the dust finally settled everyone was grinning like fools.

            “Alright boys that’s enough,” Paul called drawing attention back to him.

            “What about the sparklers?” Niall whined.

            “If you want to get back in time to go clubbing we have to leave now.”

            That got Niall moving, as well as Louis and Harry. It wasn’t often that they were allowed a night on the town and they wanted to make the most of it. Liam and Zayn were planning on making the most of it was well until Liam starting thinking about how hot Zayn was today. Suddenly he didn’t feel like going out.

            “Babe do you mind if we stay in tonight?” Liam asked innocently when they were seated in the SUV. Niall was in the backseat discussing plans to pull girls so they had the middle to themselves.

            “Actually I wanted to check out Flux,” Zayn said looking out the window as San Diego slowly came into view. “I heard it was sick.”

            “I heard the waitresses all wear lingerie and there are half naked girls dancing on platforms,” Harry said with a grimace. He already stated that he didn’t want to go there for that reason but the next option was Hard Rock Café and those girls wore t-shirts with panties and thigh-highs. Something he didn’t appreciate either. He wanted to go someplace chill and didn’t believe any place with that type of “uniform” would fit his criteria. Unfortunately he was overruled.

            “What part of sick aren’t you understanding?” Zayn asked smirking at the younger boy. Harry just rolled his eyes and threatened to stay in and do yoga instead.

            “I’ll go with you to the Sky Lounge after Flux babe,” Louis assured him kissing his temple. That seemed to placate the curly headed boy. “And what’s this about you pussying out Liam?”

            “I’m just not that interested in these clubs,” Liam said trying to play off the fact that he was just horny and wanted a night alone with his boyfriend. “Guess I’m just tired or something.”

            As if picking up on the lie Zayn took Liam’s hand. “You know what I am too,” he said looking at his boyfriend and then back at the boys. “I’ll stay in.”

            “I think you should both come out,” Louis said getting angry. He still didn’t like the idea of Liam alone with Zayn.

            “It’s probably jet lag,” Harry said trying to make Louis’ statement seem less like an attack on Zayn’s moral character. “Going to sleep now isn’t going to make it better.”

            “I’ll ease into it,” Liam said glaring at Louis. “I can’t just stay up, it’ll make it worse.”

            With Liam’s history the boys had to agree that he did do better when he eased into a sleep schedule instead of just try to adapt in one night.

            “Okay well let us know if you change your mind,” Niall said oblivious to the eye fight happening between Liam and Louis.

 

 

            Finally they reached the hotel and the boys went to their separate rooms to shower and change.

            “Wanna shower first while I pick a film?” Zayn asked holding up the living room remote.

            “Sure but can we watch in bed. I don’t want to fall asleep on the couch,” Liam said heading to the bathroom. Zayn nodded and began messing with the bedroom TV while Liam hopped in the shower.

            He took a long time, which Zayn chalked up to trying to get all the dust and chorine off, but in truth Liam was thinking. He knew what he wanted and he knew he was ready. He just had to ask. He could do it. It would be fine. Finally deciding he’d been in the shower too long he turned off the water and headed to the bedroom.

            “Any hot water left for me?” Zayn joked. Liam gave him an awkward smile but accepted his kiss as the boy went to the shower. Liam dried off and turned off the TV. He then laid on the bed and waited for Zayn to come out. He wanted to strike some sort of sexy pose that would show confidence and appeal. Instead he ended up on his back trying to calm himself by counting imaginary cracks in the ceiling. Before he knew it Zayn was back. Wearing a pair of sweatpants and drying his hair. It was the way Zayn looked all the wet and warm that gave Liam the resolve he needed.

            “Why did you turn the telly off?” Zayn asked crawling into bed besides the naked Liam.

            “I thought we could do something else,” Liam said trying to sound sexy, not nervous.

            Zayn’s eyes instantly darkened. “Oh really? And what exactly where you thinking of Mr. Payne?”

            Liam loved it when Zayn called him that. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe a kiss?”

            “Just a single kiss? Nothing else?”

            “Well….maybe more than one kiss.”

            Smirking Zayn leaned in and gave Liam a slow passionate kiss. They kissed like that for a while, slow and easily. Taking their time taking the other apart. It wasn’t long before Zayn’s pants were tented and he could feel Liam’s erection on his leg.

            “Take these off?” Liam panted pulling at Zayn’s waistband. Things were heating up and Zayn was quick to remove his pants so that he could lay naked with his boyfriend.

            Soon they were entangled in each other. Lips, legs, and arms fused. But still they reached and caressed and just held each other. Finally when Zayn decided he couldn’t go much longer without exploding he pulled away to face Liam.

            “What do you want to do?” he asked huskily. While he’d been slowly taking the initiative in bed he still didn’t want Liam to think that something was expected of him.

            “I want to….can you….make love to me?” Liam regretted it the moment those words left his mouth. Zayn’s eyes went wide and it seemed the blood drained from his face. He waited too long. Now Zayn didn’t want to have sex with him. Zayn was over it. He wasn’t good enough. Zayn settled and now wanted nothing more from Liam. Zayn didn’t want him. With these thoughts Liam pulled away only to do stopped by a hand on his bicep.

            “Are you sure?” Zayn asked seriously. “I’d love to but you have to be _absolutely_  sure you want this. If you don’t or you change your mind that’s fine but you have to tell me.

            Liam looked at Zayn for a moment. He could tell that all the boy wanted to do was jump his bones but was willing to hold back if need be. It was all the assurance Liam needed. “I’m sure.” Then Zayn attacked him mouth. Crawling on top of him and devouring the younger boy.

            “I love you so much,” Zayn said when he pulled back for air.

            “I love you too.”

            “Where is the lube?” Liam smiled and reached over to the nightstand to pull it out. Normally they kept it in one of the suitcases.

            “You were planning this weren’t you?” Zayn took the lube and put a liberal amount on his hands.

            “Maybe. Now hurry up.”

            “So needy.” But Zayn did hurry to move between Liam’s legs. Nibbling at his cock a bit before sticking one slick finger into Liam.

            Liam moaned as Zayn began to move his finger while lapping at his boyfriend’s balls. When he determined Liam was wet enough Zayn gently added a second finger. Liam moaned louder as Zayn gently teased his prostate before scissoring his fingers. Adding some more lube Zayn worked him gently before adding a third finger. He was happy to see that it slid in with minimal resistance. That meant Liam was as relaxed as he could be. Switching the angle of his fingers so that he could toy with the boy’s prostate Zayn came up and slowly capture Liam’s lips.

            “Fuck!” Liam moaned. “Fuck me. Come on.”

            “Not yet baby,” Zayn cooed moving his fingers to stretch more. While he was sure Liam would feel some pain during this he wanted to make it as little as possible.

            “No come on, come on. I’m ready.”

            Seeing the desperation in his eyes and feeling his own Zayn agreed and removed his fingers. Giving Liam a quick kiss he moved between the boys legs. Grabbing the lube again he paused.

            “Did you want me to use a condom?”

            “Um….I don’t. I don’t know. I want to feel you but I don’t know if I want you to….” Liam made a random flailing gesture.

            “To cum in you?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well how about we start without one and if you don’t feel comfortable I’ll pull out or something.”

            “Okay.”

            Smiling Zayn added a generous amount of lube to his member before lining up. Just as his cock touched Liam’s rim he could feel to boy tense.

            “Try to relax,” Zayn whispered taking hold of Liam’s hand. “I’ll go slowly.”

            “Okay.”

            But Liam didn’t look okay. He looked terrified. “Do you want me to stop? It’s okay if you do.”

            “No I don’t…I just.”

            Zayn could tell Liam was getting worked up which was making him even more tense. “Hey, hey, calm down. Shhh.” Zayn smoothed the boy’s hair and kissed him gently. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too.” He twined him and Liam’s fingers together. “But I’ll go slow and be gentle and if anything doesn’t feel right I’ll stop and we’ll try again another time.”

            Liam nodded taking some calming breaths. When it seemed that Liam had relaxed again Zayn lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Oh my god Liam was tight, and it felt amazing. Zayn almost got lost in the velvety feeling of Liam. But he kept his head and moved slowly tracking any sign that Liam didn’t want to his. That he needed to stop. But so far so good. It was obvious Liam wasn’t feeling the incredible pleasure Zayn was feeling but he wasn’t uncomfortable either. Bringing Liam’s hand up to kiss Zayn push forward again. This time he met some resistance but planted his hands to slowly breach Liam’s inner walls. That’s when the boy cried out.

            Liam was doing good. The initial burn of breach quickly subsided and he was left with the sensation of being full. It wasn’t a bad feeling just different. He focused on his breathing and on Zayn. Zayn looked so beautiful hovering over him. Being so careful, taking such good care of him. Liam wanted to tell him that he loved him; that he was perfect but he didn’t seem to be able to get his mouth to move. Zayn must have felt the same though because he pulled his hand up to kiss Liam’s. Liam felt himself relax and Zayn pushed forward. It hurt a bit but nothing Liam couldn’t handle. That was until Zayn pushed again. Okay this hurt. No not just hurt, burned. Liam couldn’t help but cry out from the pain. He did grab Zayn though and keep him in place when the boy startled and then moved to pull out.

            “Keep going,” Liam gritted out. He could do this. First few times were supposed to hurt but the pain wasn’t supposed to last. He just needed to relax, it would get better.

            “I’m hurting you,” Zayn said. He stopped moving but he looked distressed. He was hurting Liam. This wasn’t good. It needed to stop.

            “You’re sticking your cock in my bum of course it’s going to hurt at first.” Liam took a few breaths. “Just….just let me adjust.”

            “Okay.” Zayn carefully lowered himself down so that he was on his elbows. After catching Liam’s eye he carefully bent down to kiss him. Feeling Liam relax around him Zayn slowly pushed forward. “Still good?”

            “Yeah. Just…go slow.”

            “Always darling.” Zayn bent to kiss him as he slowly moved forward. Liam hissed but quickly relaxed while Zayn waited. That’s how they continued until Zayn finally bottomed out. Once he was there he calmly waited for Liam to adjust. Staying steady Zayn peppered his boyfriend’s face with kisses while he took calming breathes.

            “You can move,” Liam said after a few minutes.

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah babe.”

            Carefully Zayn pulled out before gently pushing back in. It felt amazing. Liam was too tight and felt so good. Normally Zayn would try to get as much of this feeling as he could. Pounding it into it until he came. But this was with Liam, the love of his life, and pounding in would hurt him. So Zayn moved carefully, making sure to kiss and caress Liam as much as possible. He was worried that Liam wasn’t enjoying it as much as he was. The boy seemed to be focusing on his breathing rather than him. Still moving gently Zayn tried changing the angle to hopefully find Liam’s prostate. After a few tries he seemed to hit something because Liam let out a loud moan.

            “Good?” Zayn asked.

            “Yes right there.”

            It took a few tries but finally Zayn found the angle and pressure and began to elicit a string of moans from the boy under his care. Liam moaned, panted, and grabbed at him while he worked him over. It wasn’t long before he was close. Carefully keeping the angle Zayn reached in between him and Liam to tug at Liam’s cock. It had deflated a bit with the initial pain but with the stimulation to his prostate and Zayn’s hand working on it it didn’t take long for Liam to get close.

            “I’m…..I’m gonna cum….”

            “Go ahead. Cum for me baby. You always look so beautiful when you cum. Yes. Yes. Cum for me darling.”

            With Zayn’s encouragements Liam let go and came, whiting out as he clamped down on Zayn’s dick and let out a wail. It was honestly the best orgasm Liam had even had. He saw stars and felt so loved and so happy that he could share it with Zayn. As he was coming down from his amazing high he heard Zayn call him.

            “Yes darling?”

            “I’m gonna pull out.”

            “Why?”

            “You said you didn’t want me to come in you.”

            Liam was sure he was going to cry. Here Zayn was, in the heat of the moment, remembering what he said and abiding by it. Liam could only nod and relax his muscles so that Zayn could pull out easily. It stung a bit going out but Liam wasn’t too worried about it. Once Zayn was out he rolled over so that he was lying next to Liam. He planned on getting himself off while Liam recovered but the younger boy surprised him by rolling over and grabbing Zayn’s cock. Zayn was already so close it only took a few strokes to have him cumming all over his chest. Once he was done the boys laid there panting.

            “That was….amazing,” Zayn said looking over at Liam.

            “It was….holy shit,” Liam breathed looking over at Zayn. “That was fucking great. Now I see why Larry won’t get off of each other.”

            Zayn chuckled and rolled over to face Liam. Liam did the same but winced. “Are you alright?”

            “Yeah just a little tender. I’m sure it will be away quickly.”

            “I hurt you.”

            Liam reached forward to touch Zayn’s face. Letting the older boy cuddle into his hand. “No darling you made me feeling amazing. Sure it hurt at first but you went so slow, moved so carefully, that I barely registered the pain.”

            Zayn was about to argue when suddenly there was a boom from outside. “The fuck was that?” Both boys stood and went to the window. From there they could see fireworks going off over the bay.

            “Oh wow!” Liam exclaimed, opening the curtains to get the full view. “Where is that?”

            “Don’t know but Niall is gonna be pissed he missed it.” Zayn then came behind Liam and wrapped his arms around him. Holding him close. “Happy Fourth of July, Liam.”

            “Happy Fourth of July, Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the kudos I've been getting about this series. It really means alot to me. Also if you are a waitress/dancer at Flux or Hard Rock Cafe I did not mean to offend. Those were just my personal observations of the place. And obviously I don't think ill of the establishment or its workers since I'm telling people to go (which you all really should do).


End file.
